Los superhéroes también se masturban
by Kryptonita
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas: pequeños momentos sobre la vida de un chico que se refugió en una mentira para poder salir del anonimato en el que le encasillaron nada más nacer.


_**Disclaimer:**_ He estado negociando con Doc un precio razonable por su DeLorean para poder viajar a 1997 con el único propósito de apropiarme de los derechos de _South Park_. Pero como Doc no me ha afirmado ni negado aún la adquisición de su coche, no me queda otra que decir que _South Park _pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. De momento.

**Notas de la autora:** La idea de querer escribir algo sobre Kenny lleva amargándome la existencia desde hace tiempo. Al principio empezó siendo una simple viñeta, luego un one-shot y, al final, ni lo uno ni lo otro, sino un conjunto de viñetas (tres, para ser exactos) sobre él. Preveo que un día de estos acabaré divorciándome de mi musa por todos los dolores de cabeza y contradicciones por las que me hace pasar. La muy puta…

En cuanto a vosotros, mozos y mozas, espero que os guste esta primera viñeta.

Ea, leed, guapetones.

**Personaje****:** Kenny McCormick/Mysterion.

**Palabras:** 753.

**Género:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort y pequeñas dosis de humor negro.

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, spoilers, spoilers y más spoilers (para aquellos que no hayan visto más allá de la decimotercera temporada, claro…), humor negro.

* * *

—**Los superhéroes también se masturban— **

«_Morir es como dormir, pero sin levantarse a hacer pis»._

Woody Allen.

* * *

1._ Absolución_

_«Eres un McCormick», _no le miraba a él cuando rompió el silencio de la habitación con esa sentencia, ni siquiera cuando añadió: «_Recuerda cual es tu lugar»._ La lata de cerveza que descansaba sobre una de sus piernas prevalecía por encima de él, pues ocupaba un espacio más importante e imprescindible en la vida de su padre que ningún acto de los que pudiera hacer él, como hijo suyo, para rellenar ese hueco.

Tampoco le importaba. Kenny nunca había visto a su padre como una figura coercitiva —y estaba casi seguro de que jamás lo vería y lo sentiría como tal**—**. Además, no casaba con un hombre como Stuart el canon de padre modelo que él había podido apreciar en las casas de Stan o Kyle. Ahí donde lo veía, sentado día tras día, delante de la pantalla de la caja tonta, sin mostrar ningún interés por nada ni nadie, salvo por las cosas que necesitaba para subsistir como parásito hogareño (programas fecales, cerveza, porno, sexo y el beso de buenas noches de su maría y sus rayas de coca antes de dormir…), se veía incapaz de llamarle "papá" mirándole a los ojos directamente.

Sin embargo, su realidad se había desinflado como un globo al oír aquellas palabras. Como si su padre le hubiera escrito con tinta indisoluble en la frente su sino: _«Eres un McCormick»._ Hiciese lo que hiciese, a los ojos de todos seguiría siendo un McCormick. Al mirarse en un espejo no vería a Kenny en él, sino que el reflejo de éste le devolvería una cruel broma: un niño con aires de cateto **—**amante de los programas de Miss no sé dónde y buscando las mejores formas para masturbarse, como metiendo el nabo en un sacapuntas a la medida de éste**—**, y con un futuro sellado como fracasado.

Como su padre.

Quizá el porno, la promesa de follar los viernes por la noche en una ranchera y el mini-bar repleto de alcohol fuesen lo suficientemente tentadores como para engañarse a sí mismo y decir que "una vida así no estaría tan mal". Pero Stuart era una razón más que suficiente para desechar un futuro tan poco prometedor como ese.

Pero, para colmo de males, tenía como _amigo _a Cartman: siempre señalándole, como si se creyese el Tío Sam, un monigote de falsa autoridad de un viejo dibujado en carteles rotos o tirados en charcos de orina y whisky barato. Ese culo gordo y mimado no paraba de recordarle la situación en la que vivía, mirándole por encima del hombro, mofándose de él y de su familia. Personajes como él hacían posible que la sentencia de su padre **—**_«Eres un McCormick»_**—** se hiciese más fuerte e inolvidable.

_Eres un McCormick._

_Recuerda cual es tu lugar._

_Pobre._

_Paleto._

_Drogata._

_Fracasado._

En las situaciones límites, el ser humano se deja llevar por sus instintos más animales. Kenny podría haberlo hecho. Podría haber dejado volar su imaginación o haber hecho uso de algunas de sus torturas o muertes (disparado, quemado vivo, arrollado por un camión, ahorcado, ahogado, cortado en dos…), para librarse de todas esas acusaciones.

Podría haberlo hecho. Y, no obstante, no lo hizo.

Porque el culo gordo le dio una idea mejor para redimirse: Cartman, vestido con un disfraz que le quedaba demasiado pequeño, salía cada noche a proteger el sueño americano, aunque sus acciones y el cómo las llevaba a cabo eran lamentables y pasaban desapercibidas. Pero, aun con todo, le dio una esperanza.

Él podría salvar a la gente dada su condición **—**el hecho de no poder palmarla le daba el rasgo de superhéroe sí o sí**—**. Y, por supuesto, a él unas mallas y unos calzoncillos por encima de éstas le quedarían mil veces mejor que a Cartman, porque no iría enseñando lonchas de carne ni la raja de su enorme trasero al llevar el traje puesto.

Por eso, tras escuchar las palabras de su padre, se levantó del suelo y salió disparado hacia su habitación, sin decir ni "mu". De repente, la sentencia de Stuart no le dolía tanto, le sonaba hueca, como si sus palabras fuesen dirigidas hacia otra persona y no hacia él.

Porque cuando se ponía su traje y la capucha negruzca en sustitución de la anaranjada cubría su rostro, no sentía que perteneciese a nadie. No era un McCormick. No era un cúmulo de desagradables adjetivos.

Era Mysterion.

Y nadie más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¿Alguna opinión? Se acepta de todo, ¿eh?: puñetazos, caramelos, comentarios, citas románticas a la luz de las velas en París…

De todo, vamos, no os cortéis, ¡salid de entre las sombras!¡Manifestaros!


End file.
